Sung Jin-Woo
Origins: Solo Leveling Alias/Aka: World's Weakest (former), World’s Strongest Hunter (former), Lord of Death, King of the Dead, Liege, Child of Shadow, King of Shadows, God of Death, Phantom Classification: Human, Hunter (former), Player (former), S-Rank Hunter (former), Guild Master of Ah-Jin (former), Shadow Monarch, Detective, Superintendent Threat level: Tiger- || Tiger || Demon+ || Dragon- || Dragon- || At least Maoh+, likely God Age: 24 Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Statistics Amplification, Fear Inducement (Type 2; Can put selected targets in a state of fear where all of their stats are reduced by -50%), Dimensional Storage, Longevity, Aura, Presence Concealment ('Stealth' hides all traces of body, sound and smell), Invisibility, Healing, Telekinesis (Can control objects as well as beings without touching them), Afterimages, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Blood Manipulation & Paralysis (Via Rasaka's Fang), Resistance (to Curse Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and various Status Effect Inducement) || All previous abilities in addition to Necromancy (Can create his summonable 'Shadow Soldiers' from deceased lifeforms), Darkness Manipulation, Summoning, Power Mimicry (Type 1), Absorption, Telepathy (Can communicate with his Shadow Soldiers mentally), Resistance (to Pain Manipulation and various Status Effect Inducement) || All previous abilities in addition to Flight (Type 4; via Kaisel), Teleportation (Can exchange locations with any of his Shadow Soldier, even if the Shadow Soldier is in another dimension), Lightning Manipulation (Via Demon King's Longsword), Resistance (to Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Clairvoyance) || All previous abilities in addition to Regeneration Negation (Damage done by his magic energy attacks couldn't be healed normally and would take a very long time to heal even with the help of S rank Healers. Those Healers already being able to regenerate even lost limbs almost instantly), Poison Manipulation (Uses poison of Manticore on his blades, which is strong enough to rot away the flesh from a simple and innocuous contact) || All previous abilities in addition to Spatial Manipulation (Aura of Kamish's Wrath utterly distorts the surrounding space), Weight Manipulation (Can control weight of Kamish's Wrath as he wills it), Sound Manipulation, Forcefield (Can make an invisible shield via Ruler's Authority), Precognition (Able to predict upcoming attacks via his sensory perception, even the attacks that are coming from his blind-spots), Reactive Evolution (Becomes more and more faster the longer the fight goes), Resistance (to Magic) || All previous abilities enhanced in addition to Immortality (Type 1), Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation (Can erase, grant as well as alter memories), Fear Inducement (via 'Dragon's Fear'), Reactive Evolution (Develops immunity to attacks after experiencing them once), Non-Physical Interaction, Death Manipulation (Can summon power of death to transform into a humongous Shadow Giant), Transformation, Age Manipulation (Can decrease and increase his physical body's age however he wants), Power Bestowal (Can give powers to others via his Mana), Creation (Can create clothes, armor, items, equipment, etc), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has full control over 'Territory of Eternal Rest' which is an infinite sized world of darkness), BFR, Flight (Type 5), Teleportation (Can freely teleport and emerge through any shadow on whole planet), Dimensional Travel, Existence Erasure (Higher existences can erase the beings from the very fabric of existence), Spatial Manipulation (Monarchs can separate the targeted space between dimensions as well as create Portals), Resistance (to Ice Manipulation and Existence Erasure) Physical Strength: At least Building level || At least large Building level, likely higher || At least Town level || City level || At least City level, likely higher || At least Multi Continent level, likely Planet Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Building (Easily killed several Centipedes) || At least large Building, likely higher (Superior to the likes of Vulcan and Kargalgan) || At least Town (Superior to Architect) || City (Almost killed Thomas Andre in a 1 on 1 fight, every bone in his body was broken along with other serious injuries) || At least City, likely higher (Far superior to National Level Hunters, had upper hand even in a 2 vs 1 against Monarch of Frost and Monarch of Beastly Fangs) || At least Multi Continent (Shook the whole Planet with just a roar. Fought on par with Antares, however eventually lost later on due to stamina issue. After 27 years, Jin-Woo fought and killed Antares due to being much stronger than before), likely Planet (All of his notable feats happened on a much more durable Earth due to it being fortified by mana over the ten years so it could survive the final war. Jin-Woo was threatening the Planet just by his presence on it when there wasn't anymore mana left on it) Durability: At least Building || At least large Building, likely higher || At least Town (Tanked full powered attack from Ant King with no damage, leveled up further in later arcs) || City || At least City, likely higher || At least Multi Continent, likely Planet (Tanked many attacks from full powered Antares) Speed: Supersonic (Threw a broken sword at Speed of Sound in early series and leveled up a lot later on. Furthermore, that Speed of Sound travelling sword could be perceived by an injured rank D hunter but later on even higher ranked Hunters were unable to see Jin-Woo's movement. And soon, he even surpassed the speed of rank B Hunters]) || At least Supersonic, likely higher (Faster than even rank A Hunters) || Massively Hypersonic (Reacted and evaded numerous lightning bolts) || Massively Hypersonic || Massively Hypersonic || Faster than Light (Outpaced 'Breath of Destruction' that moves at the Speed of Light) Intelligence: At least very high (A well experienced fighter who even managed to outsmart a war genius like Dragon Emperor, who had already been constantly in wars for aeons against the Rulers. Jin-Woo also has perfect control over his army of millions, able to sync them accordingly in middle of battle, and so on.) Stamina: High || Very high || Very high || Extremely high || Extremely high || Extremely high Range: Extended melee, Several meters with Domain of the Monarch, Interdimensional with Shadow Exchange || Planetary (After becoming Shadow Monarch) Weaknesses: Regeneration of his shadow soldiers depends on his mana so if they continuously keep on taking considerable damage to regenerate, his mana will eventually run out. However, his mana capacity increased greatly after obtaining the 'Black Heart' and even greatly after becoming Shadow Monarch, to such an extent that he had no issue over regeneration of millions of his Shadow Soldiers fighting. Key: Pre Shadow Monarch Class || Shadow Monarch Class || S Rank || Black Heart || Kamish's Wrath || Shadow Monarch Standard Equipment '- Weapons:' *Rasaka's Fang *Knight Killer *Baruka’s Dagger *Demon King's Daggers *Kamish's Wrath and several other items. Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities |-|Job-Specific (Class) Skills= Shadow Extraction: Shadow Soldiers are created from bodies without life by taking out their mana. *'Level 2 effect ‘Boost’:' Increases the odds of enhancing the Stats of the extracted shadow. Save Shadow: Absorbs created Shadow Soldiers and save them. Saved soldiers can be summoned and reabsorbed whenever and wherever the animator desires. (By the near end of series, his Army of the Dead have around 10 million Shadow Soldiers that includes every race of the Monsters of 'Chaos World' as well as 'Outsiders' of other worlds) *'Level 2 effect ‘Sensory Sharing’:' You can share your sensory perception with a single designated Shadow Soldier from your storage. Domain of the Monarch: Shadow soldiers fighting above the caster's shadow will have their stats increased by 50%. Shadow Exchange: Exchange locations between the user and the selected Shadow Soldier. |-|Active Skills= Bloodlust: Using a strong energy, the selected targets are put in a state of fear. Their stats are also reduced by -50%. blood 1 (2).jpg blood 1 (3).jpg blood 1 (4).jpg blood 1 (5).jpg Dominator's Touch (Evolved into 'Ruler's Authority'): Can control objects as well as beings without touching them. After becoming Shadow Monarch, he could freely use it to even fly high in air. dominator touch 3.jpg dominator touch 4.jpg dominator touch 5.jpg dominator touch 6.jpg Stealth: Appearance and all traces of you will be hidden instantly. Sprint (Evolved into 'Quicksilver'): Movement speed will increase by 30%. Vital Strike (Evolved into 'Mutilate'): Dealing critical damage if you attack foe 's vital areas. Dagger Throw (Evolved into 'Dagger Rush'): Deal damage by throwing your dagger. As the skill 's level increases, damage and accuracy will increase. Dragon's Fear: A loud vicious roar that pushes everyone near him into a state of pure despair and freezes them on spot in an instant. |-|Passive Skills= Will to Rehabilitate: Any dismembered body parts are restored. Longevity: All diseases, poisons and status effects are healed, and sleeping will explosively increase Regeneration ability. Perseverance: As the health is below 30%, damage taken will be reduced by 50%. Advanced Dagger Art (Evolved into 'Master of Shortsword'): When a dagger is used, the attack with it gains 33% additional damage. Rasaka's Steel Scales: Reduces all physical damage taken by 20%. |-|Titles= Wolf Slayer: A title given to a hunter proficient in fights against wolves. (40% increased stats against beast-type monsters) The one who overcame Adversity: A title given to those who overcame Adversity heroically. Your stats increase proportionally to your missing health. (1% stat increase every 1% HP missing) Demon Hunter: You have recovered the memories of defeating the King of Demons, Baran, Monarch of the White Flames. An immense power has acknowledged the Player as its new owner. (Effect ‘Black Heart’: Additional MP +100,000) Image Gallery - Pre Shadow Monarch Class Jin Woo 2.png Jin Woo 3.png Jin Woo 4.png Jin Woo 7.png Jin Woo 10.png Jin Woo 11.png Jin Woo 12.png Jin Woo 13.png Jin Woo 14.png Jin Woo 15.png Jin Woo 16.png Jin Woo 17.png - Shadow Monarch Class Jin Woo 18.png Jin Woo 20.png Jin Woo 21.png Jin Woo 22.png Jin Woo 24.png Jin Woo 25.png Jin Woo 26.png Jin Woo 27.png Jin Woo 28.png Jin Woo 30.png Jin Woo 31.png Jin Woo 32.png Jin Woo 33.png Jin Woo 35.png Jin Woo 36.png Jin Woo 37.png Jin Woo 38.png Jin Woo 39.png Jin Woo 40.png Solo_Leveling.png Jin Woo 41.png Jin Woo 42.png - S Rank Jin Woo 43.png Jin Woo 45.png Jin Woo 46.png Jin Woo 48.png Jin Woo 49.png Jin Woo 50.png Jin Woo 51.png Jin Woo 52.png Jin Woo 53.png Jin Woo 54.png Jin Woo 55.png Jin Woo 56.png Jin Woo 57.png Jin Woo 58.png Jin Woo 59.png Jin Woo 60.png Jin Woo 61.png Jin Woo 63.png Jin Woo 64.png Jin Woo 65.png Jin Woo 66.png Jin Woo 67.png Jin Woo 68.png Jin Woo 69.png Category:Solo Leveling Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Protagonist Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Male Category:Webcomic Category:Manhwa Category:Energy manipulator Category:Summoner Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Swordsman Category:Knife user Category:Flying Category:Teleport Category:Electric element manipulator Category:MHS speeds Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level Demon Category:Magic user Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Sound user Category:Gravity manipulator Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Threat level God Category:FTL speeds